


Cupid's Arrows

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multiple Pairings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Shepard really isn't a fan of Valentine's Day, but maybe it isn't so bad.Especially since her lover's seem intent on making her love it.





	Cupid's Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I pushed out today. I did a quick edit so if I missed any typos or bad grammar please ignore. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

It wasn’t that it was her least favorite holiday. She used to be mushy and love struck, but that was a long time ago. Now, as a leader and captain of the Normandy, she found the holiday to be too distracting. Especially being stuck on on a ship with a bunch of romantic loons.

This year, shore leave began on Valentine’s Day. The day the women of the crew became wishful sighing puddles of love. The men kept their heads down and tried to avoid eye contact. But this time, Shepard was absolutely thrilled to not witness any of it.

The Citadel markets were filled with red and pink everything. Anything you could think of was on display as the aliens did their best to meet the needs of the humans during the holiday. Then of course there were the aliens that loved the holiday and joined in on the festivities. 

“Shepard,” Bailey said in greeting. She wouldn’t tell him, but she sometimes missed being close enough to enjoy a stress relief session with the older man. He was amazing in bed.

“Armando,” she purred, making the man blush. She could feel the stares of passing C-Sec officers, but she didn’t care. Bailey was one of her favorite bedmates.

“Now I know today is for more romantic partners, but...” he said as he presented a box of handmade chocolates from her favorite candy shoppe. “It’s for lover’s as well and seeing how we’re friends with benefits…”

“Oh, Bailey,” she said with a surprised smile. “You’re my favorite,” she told him before peppering his face with chaste kisses.

His laughter was contagious as he pulled her flush against him. “Just don’t tell the others?”

“Naturally,” she replied before planting a kiss on his lips. “Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?”

“Hell yes,” he told her, his eyes turning predatory making a shiver run up her spine. 

Their arrangement wasn’t for most people, but it worked for them. They were too focused on their jobs to settle down. They both had other bed partners for the stress that came with their work. But they always made time for each other when Shepard docked. 

“Now go, I know you’re a busy woman,” he told her before smacking her ass playfully. 

And she was busy. Always. This morning she had a meeting with the C-Sec executor. Then Chellick, Sparatus, Victus, and for some odd reason, Oraka. Somewhere in there she needed to squeeze in Anderson, plus there was the call she needed to make to Hackett. 

Seriously, how did she ever get any rest? She quickly entered the elevator that would take her to the embassies. First her meeting with Pallin, then meeting Chellick for coffee before she had to go see Sparatus. Why the hell did she have to be the one that did all the running around?

* * *

“Commander, glad to see you could make it on such short notice,” Executor Pallin said as she entered his office.

“What’s so important that you couldn’t tell me over a secure channel?” she asked as she stood in front of his desk. It was true that they weren’t exactly friends. They mostly just tolerated each other for the sake of others.

“Valentine’s Day,” he told her seriously.

“I’m sorry?” she asked as she dropped into the chair.

“I’m in need of assistance and while I dislike the spectres, I respect you as a person.”

That was probably the nicest thing he’s ever said to her. Even if it did wrap up an insult. “Okay,” she replied.

“Now, I bought this potted flower with someone in mind, however I’ve been told roses are a traditional gift on this holiday. Perhaps you could give me your opinion?” He asked as he hefted the flower in question onto his desk.

Her jaw dropped in surprise. The stem of the flower looked like wood, and the flower itself was perfectly round. But instead of the green leaves like one would see on a trimmed plant, they leaves were different shades of purple. “That’s beautiful,” she whispered. “In my opinion, that trumps roses easy.”

The man’s shoulder relaxed in relief. “That’s great, especially since I spent a fortune on it for the recipient.”

“What made you choose this, if you don’t mind my asking…”

“It’s strong, rare, and impressive. Just like the woman,” he said honestly.

“Oh,” Shepard whispered as her throat tightened. “That’s really romantic, Venari.” She cleared her throat. “You might want to attach care instructions.”

“Yes, of course,” he said before meeting her eyes. “Do you think the woman would give me chance to be more than acquaintances? I know she isn’t interested in settling down, but just having someone to talk to more intimately would be nice.”

Shepard chuckled roughly, “I think if you tell her what you told me, she’d say yes in a heartbeat.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Pallin said as he rose from his chair and extended his hand. 

“Anytime, Executor,” Shepard said with a smile. Whomever he’s got his sights set on would be an idiot to say no to such a request. Look at her getting a sappy. If she wasn’t careful, she’d be just as besotted as her crew.

* * *

The café was busy with its morning rush when she got there. Shepard was thankful Chellick agreed to meet her close to the Presidium tower. It meant more time for coffee before she had to rush off to the next meeting.

Plus, it was her favorite place to come for caffeine before most of her Presidium business. The waitresses always knew what she wanted without having to say it. They would just nod and call out her order to the barista’s behind the bar.

“Come here often, Gorgeous?” Chellick purred as she slid into the booth next to him, his hand gently grasping her thigh.

“Only if the view is good,” she teased, placing her box of chocolates on the table. She really wished she had time to drop them off at her apartment.

As if hearing her silent plea, Kelly appeared out of nowhere. Only because Shepard wasn’t paying attention. Rookie mistake. “Commander, Hackett has assigned me as your assistant for the day after reviewing the number of meetings you have.”

That was odd. “He’s never given me an assistant before…”

“He thought you’d say that and I was to tell you, ‘Happy Valentine’s Day and take the help, Shepard’,” Kelly said.

“Oh, in that case, please deliver these to my apartment then meet me at the turian embassies,” Shepard told her.

“Of course, Commander,” Kelly said as she took the box and hustled out of the café. 

“They keep you busy, don’t they?” Chellick asked.

“I’m afraid so,” she replied. “So is this a business or pleasure meeting?”

Chellick sighed apologetically, “Business. I’m stuck on a case and I was hoping you’d let Garrus take a look. I need a fresh set of eyes and his unorthodox way of doing things.”

“If he agrees, then I don’t mind. But it’s his shore leave, so that is up to him,” Shepard told him as her coffee was delivered. And as usual, Shepard paid immediately leaving them a nice tip.

“Thank you,” he told her, giving her thigh a soft pat. “I know it’s a special day for humans but I can’t get away from work.”

“Drowning in datapads?” she asked with a smile.

“Spirits, yes,” he said, sighing in frustration. “I do wish I could spend the evening in your bed, though. Perhaps showering you with candy and orgasms,” he whispered against her ear, making her shudder.

“Perhaps next time, then,” she told him as she leaned her temple against his forehead. 

He hummed before sitting back up straight. “I’ll give Garrus a call. I’ve got to go and see if I can get caught up for your next visit to the Citadel.”

She nodded in understanding. They all had high-priority jobs. “Perhaps I’ll swing by your office before I leave,” she told him with a wink, making him mock growl before he nipped her ear.

Sitting back in the booth, she watched him leave, his mind already back into work. This was why she enjoyed him. His focus was a turn-on to her. 

“Would you like another, Commander?” the asari waitress asked. It was rare that she stayed long enough to drink a full cup.

“You know, I think I’ll have one to go please.”

“Right away,” the waitress returned before calling out the order.

* * *

Kelly was exactly where Shepard told her to be. “Why did Hackett decide I needed an assistant today?”

“Because you’re supposed to be enjoying shore leave,” Kelly told her with a smile. 

“No such thing for a spectre, Kelly,” Shepard said with a smirk. “You can wait in the office lobby during my meeting with Councilor Sparatus.”

The meeting itself was straight to business, no nonsense, just like the man. She hated work meetings, but Sparatus made it so much easier and quicker than anyone she’d ever worked with. There wasn’t time to argue or be frustrated. Just facts, goals, and mission suggestions. She always left these meetings feeling like she’s accomplished more than she expected. Even if it left her head reeling by the fast pace.

“Now that our business is done, I understand today is a day for lover’s in the human calendar,” Sparatus said as he leaned back in his chair. Oh, how many times she’d been splayed across this very desk as he fucked her into oblivion.

“Yes, I suppose so, though I don’t really celebrate it,” she told him as she rounded the desk. “I like to make my lover’s feel important no matter the day it is.”

“That you do, Shepard,” he told her as he motioned her to sit in his lap. “I suppose I should have this flower returned then,” he teased pointing to a vased flower sitting on the bottom shelf near his desk.

“It’s beautiful,” she said before kissing his mandible. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I couldn’t resist,” he said, his mandibles fluttering in embarrassment. “The scent made me think of you.”

“Oh?” her brow raised in question. “How do I smell?”

“Enticing,” he purred. “I only wish I could have you right this second.”

“Me too,” she told him sadly. He still had a full day of work meetings. “Unless you’d like to bend me over your bathroom sink,” she flirted before nipping his mandible. She laughed when he stood and kicked the door open to his private bathroom.

“I wouldn’t have to worry about other turians picking up your scent all over my desk,” he whispered roughly to her as he set her down and turned her back to him. “And datapads…”

Shoving her pants down over her hips, a heated flush making her cheeks and ears burn, “Hurry up,” she ordered. One of the rare times she wished turians used mirrors like humans just so she could see his predatory gaze as he filled her. 

It was rare that a quickie could bring her to her peak, but Sparatus wasn’t going to stop until she was a boneless mess. She could hear it in his growls as her core tightened. His fingers working restlessly as he steadily thrust his hips against her. Then she was shuddering her release, her whimper the only outward sign as her muscles fluttered around his length, bringing him to his own completion.

They left the bathroom just as his notice went off that his next appointment was there. Sparatus quickly collected the gift he bought for her before nuzzling her cheek. “I’ll see you soon,” he told her, his voice soft.

Shepard smiled, a pleased sigh leaving her lips unexpectedly. “I look forward to it.”

The turian secretary gave Shepard a knowing look, kind and mischevious, but respectful. Shepard tossed her a wink. “Would you like me to take that to your home, Shepard?”

“Yes, I’ll be joining the Primarch for lunch, so I’ll message you with the coordinates to meet me at later,”  
Shepard informed her.

* * *

She hasn’t had the pleasure of taking the Primarch to bed, but they flirted relentlessly when they saw each other. They were both just too busy to be in the same place longer than a few working hours. Which was what today was. Adrien had business on the Citadel. She and Garrus were to join him for a business lunch before he left to return to Palaven.

It was a little disappointing.

“Commander,” Adrien said, standing from the table and motioning her to the seat next to him. “A pleasure,” he purred.

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you,” she returned with a flirty smile.

“I truly wish I had time to spend with you,” he told her, his subvocals rumbling his regret.

“As do I, but there’s time later. Perhaps the next time we stop by Palaven,” she said as they spotted Garrus entering the fancy establishment…in his armor. Actually, she can’t remember ever seeing him in civilian clothes.

“Vakarian, I thought I told you this was a nice establishment?” Victus said, his mandible twitch betraying the serious tone.

“Just got out of a meeting, there wasn’t time to dress up for a fancy meal,” he replied.

“And here I was hoping to have a nice, intimate meal with the Commander,” Victus teased with a dramatic sigh.

Garrus chuckled as the waiter approached. “Primarch, it’s an honor to serve you today,” the turian male said.

“Thank you, my dates and I will have the dual-levo wine and water,” Victus told him. The turian not so much as flickering his mandibles as he took down their drink and food orders. At least until he looked at the other two at the table. “Wow, this is a huge honor to serve such well known people.”

But other than the momentary awe, he was a perfect waiter. “He deserve a big tip,” Shepard whispered.

They conversed and ate quietly, enjoying the rare downtime they rarely get to have. But all too soon, it was over. And of course, being the perfect gentleman, Victus paid the bill. He refused to let Shepard and Garrus so much as leave a tip.

It was kind of bittersweet to watch him leave, especially since she didn’t know when she would get to speak to him again. 

Garrus said his farewells as well, a C-Sec case already at the forefront of his mind as he brushed his forehead against her temple. He rarely showed her affection outside of the best friend wrapping his arm around her shoulders, so it surprised her a little. But it wasn’t unwelcome.

* * *

The time for her meeting with Oraka was drawing near. It was a mad dash to the markets where he seemed to spend a lot of his time nowadays. With Kelly occupying herself with all the shops, Shepard approached the old General.

“Hello, General, it’s been a while,” she said as she took the seat next to him. “What did you need?”

“Hello, Commander,” Septimus returned. “I’m new to this human holiday, but I hoped that you would accept my company on your next stay on the Citadel. A raincheck for Valentine’s Day.”

“Like a date?” she asked, equally shocked and curious.

“I suppose, though I know you have others here. So I’m not expecting any serious commitment,” he told her honestly as he presented a bouquet of white roses and a box of chocolates. “I’m told this is the traditional gift.”

She couldn’t help but smile. “They are, and thank you, Septimus, they’re lovely.”

“They are yours regardless of your answer. I _am_ quite a bit older than you.”

“I accept,” she said. Hell, she would have said yes to the drunk Oraka she met in Chora’s Den. He was an utterly beautiful man to look at and his voice felt like silk against her eardrums.

“Thank you,” he told her as he lifted her hand and nuzzled her knuckles. “Let me know when you’ll be on the Citadel again, and I’ll make arrangements.”

“I will,” she replied. “I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

It was turning out to be a very, very odd day. Not bad, just unusual. And of course, having Kelly there to take her gifts to her apartment had helped a lot. There was one more meeting she had to attend before she could head home and call Hackett. By the time she was done with them all, it would be dinner time. Ordering in was sounding wonderful at the moment. 

Spotting Anderson gazing out the window in his office, she approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. She adored this man.

“You’re early, Shepard,” he said softly as he turned in her arms and leaned down to lay a soft kiss on her lips. “As usual.”

“Someone once told me that if I’m on time…”

“You’re late,” he finished. “Brilliant person if you ask me,” he joked.

“That he is. And devilishly handsome.”

“I won’t argue with that,” he said with a smile. “Down to business.”

For the next two hours they talked shop. Spectre business, political, and Alliance. He was just as efficient as Sparatus, but the atmosphere was a little more relaxing. 

“I won’t be available tonight since I have a dinner with Kahlee,” David told her. 

“I thought as much, it’s okay,” she reassured him. Kahlee was important to him too, and there was no point in making him feel guilty because of it. “It’s one of those rare times when shore leave falls on a holiday.”

“I did have something sent to your apartment,” he said with a small smile. His old apartment. “Hopefully I’ll get to see you before you leave.”

“You will,” she confirmed. She’d make sure of it. 

Before she left, he made sure she knew that he missed her. His kiss still lingering on her lips as she approached the transport station.

* * *

When she walked into her apartment, after dismissing Kelly, she was assaulted with flowers. So. Many. Flowers. On her piano, on her entry table, and even more on her bar. 

Starting at her entry way, she plucked the card from the vase overfilled with long stem roses.

[ _Jane,_

_Wishing you a wonderful Valentine’s Day._

_With love, David_ ]

With a smile, she reattached the card before noticing a wrapped gift behind the vase. She gently slid it out and removed the ribbon. The lid easily lifted off. She burst into laughter.

_Please wear this the next time we meet._

Lingerie. David Anderson enjoyed dressing her in sexy night wear. Not that she could complain, especially since he has such excellent taste.

Moving on to the next bouquet, filled with many different colors of earth lilies, she removed the card.

[ _Shepard,_

_I can’t wait to have some time alone with you. Please don’t stay away from Palaven too long._

_-Adrien_ ]

So far, her Valentine’s Day was turning out to be far more exciting than she expected. Or ever experienced.

Moving to the piano, she noticed a very familiar turian flower. And a datapad sitting carefully next to it.

[ _Commander,_

_It was a terrible trick to ask you if your own gift was acceptable. I fear I was rather nervous about joining in on a human custom, especially having very little experience with humans in general._

_As I’ve already said: You are a strong, rare, and impressive being._

_Would you please give me the honor of inviting you to my place for dinner?_

_And of course, the care instructions are attached below. This plant is very easy to care for. Much like the woman it reminds me of. Just a little TLC and watch it flourish._

_Venari Pallin  
Care Instructions_]

Oh my goodness. Hell yes she was going to accept. How could she not? She seriously thought he barely tolerated her. She quickly messaged him her reply and downloaded the care instructions before moving to another set of flowers. They weren’t familiar to her but they were a gorgeous color of blue.

[ _Shepard,_

_You’re my favorite. Don’t tell the others._

_-Garrus_ ]

Shepard burst into laughter. Of course they were from Garrus. The man loved blue with a worrying passion. She’d personally thank him later, and if she was lucky, in a very enjoyable manner.

The next vase was filled with beautiful purple flowers. Also unknown to her. 

[ _Shepard,_

_I love this holiday! They said I needed to add a romantic message. So here it goes: You’re the best bosh’tet that ever existed!_

_Love, Tali_ ]

Laughter spilled from her lips again. Who would have thought Tali would enjoy Valentine’s Day. If Shepard remembered correctly, Tali had steered clear of the besotted women on the Normandy on this holiday. Kal must have changed that. 

The last one was a small but no less beautiful bouquet. 

[ _Shepard,_

_Thank you for putting up with me (and my work schedule)._

_Warm wishes,  
Chellick_]

As if he didn’t put up with here insane schedule. And her antics on the rare times C-Sec was called in. 

Moving to the bar area, there was one massive arrangement that nearly took up the entirety of the bar. 

“Holy shit!”

“Quite impressive isn’t it?” a voice said from behind, making her tense momentarily.

“And who is it from?” she asked, turning to Hackett with a smile.

“Me,” he told her with a smirk. “When I ordered it, I didn’t think it would be quite so big. I had to have Kelly help me with it.”

“And you had her follow me around to make sure I stayed busy?” she asked as she took the offered drink.

“Yes, how else was I going to surprise you with dinner?”

“Awe, honey, you cooked,” Shepard teased as he led her to a candlelit dinner on the second floor.

“Who’s your favorite now, Shepard?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

“Why you, of course,” she replied. 

They were all her favorite and each of them knew it. But that didn’t stop the teasing when the men met up for drinks or virtual golf. They were all respectful of each other. And Shepard? Well, this definitely changed her mind about Valentine’s Day. A day for romantics and lovers alike. Even if their feelings never went deeper than close friends you could rely on and trust.

Next year, she was going all out. It would be the crew hiding from her just like they did at Halloween and Christmas, and she couldn’t wait.


End file.
